


Ein Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert

by himmelszelt (tisapear)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adopted Siblings, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crack, Deutsch | German, F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/himmelszelt
Summary: „Sind… sind sie etwa wahr, Light? Hast du dir einen…“ Sie wedelte mit der Hand herum und kam noch näher, dimmte ihre Stimme, und flüsterte: „EinenSugar Daddyzugelegt?“ Jetzt hatte sie auch noch Tränen in den Augen, als sie die Arme um ihn warf.So überaus theatralisch.Du bist erbärmlich, Misa.Misa und Light sind Adoptivgeschwister, und Gerüchte über die beiden verbreiten sich stets wie ein Lauffeuer.Vor allemwenn der andere derjenige gewesen ist, der sie in die Welt gesetzt hat.
Relationships: Amane Misa & Yagami Light, Amane Misa/Takada Kiyomi, L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 3





	Ein Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert

**Author's Note:**

> Alte Fanfiktion aus 2018—bin endlich dazu gekommen, sie ein bisschen zu überarbeiten und hier hochzuladen. Da es doch schon ein etwas älteres Werk ist, sind Light und Misa eher auf der OOC Seite.

Er war sechs und sie war acht, und sie war verstört und ihr Gesicht verheult, die pinke Nase voll mit Schnodder und die kleinen Pausbacken rot von Salzwasserfluten. Seine Mutter rieb ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, Worte flossen aus ihrem Mund: „Sei nett, Light“ und: „Sie macht eine schwere Zeit durch, Light“, aber er registrierte nur eines—

„Sie soll ab jetzt meine große Schwester sein? Aber sie schaut aus, als würde der Wind sie umwerfen!.“ Seine Mutter sah ihn entsetzt und sein Vater missbilligend an, und Light, in all seiner (damals noch vorhandenen) kindlichen Naivität, sagte noch ein paar andere Sachen, die keineswegs verletzend sein sollten, es aber unvermittelt waren.

Es endete damit, dass sie ihn kickte und er wider Erwarten zurückschlug.

(„ _Light!_ Man schlägt keine Mädchen!“

„Aber sie hat angefangen!“)

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung!“

 _Aber eine verdammt gute Begründung,_ war Lights einziger Gedanke, Hand gegen seine schmerzenden Rippen gepresst.)

Das war ihre erste Rauferei, aber ganz sicher nicht ihre letzte.

* * *

Sie fand ihn in der Mittagspause. Natürlich tat sie das—es war nicht so, als ob er jemals woanders als in seinem Klassenzimmer essen würde. Er sah die Anzeichen, bevor er ihre Form sah; die Menge, die sich für sie teilte, die tuschelnden Klassenkemarden und das entzückte Gekicher. 

Ihre Hände landeten mit Bravade auf seinem Tisch. Hinter sich hörte er einen der Jjung—er wusste gerade nicht wer, einer der unwichtigen, der Mitläufer, der Light wie jeden anderen 16-Jährigen aussehen ließ—„Man, was hat er denn jetzt wieder ausgefressen?“ flüstern, aber Light blinzelte den wütenden Augen nur unschuldig entgegen.

„Ja, _Misa-nee-chan_?“

Der Name hatte sie anfangs noch entzückt, eine respektvolle Anrede, derer sie sich würdig befunden hatte. Dann hatte sie den herablassenden Unterton herausgehört, wie er nur die kleinste Betonung auf die _E_ s setzen, sodass nur sie es hören konnte, und ihr hatte der Spitzname gleich gar nicht mehr so gut gefallen.

Sie presste die Lippen hart aufeinander. Ein leichter Schimmer von Erdbeergloss und Light wusste, dass sie sich ihren violetten Lippenstift herbeiwünschte, sie sich am liebsten die Schuluniform vom Leibe reißen und nie wieder zurückkommen würde, stattdessen dunklen Lidschatten und noch dunklere Lippen und—

und ein hübsches Mädchen an ihrer Seite hätte, schwarzhaarig, dunkle Augen.

Misa krallte die perfekt manikürten Fingernägel in das Holz seines Tisches, aber sein Lächeln blieb unschuldig, leicht besorgt in den Mundwinkeln, als er mit großen Augen zu ihr ausfsah.

„Alles okay, Misa-nee-chan?“

„Du bist das Allerletzte“, spuckte sie aus, die Worte Gift um ihre gefletschten Zähne, und es klang so überzeugend, Light hätte es fast geglaubt.

Wenn sie das nicht jeden zweiten Tag sagen würde.

„Aber Misa-nee-chan—“ Sie packte ihn am Kragen seiner perfekt zurechtgerückten Uniform, zerrte ihn über den Tisch, dass er ihr direkt in das wutverzerrte Gesicht starren musste.

Er konnte kaum ein höhnisches Lachen unterdrücken und legte stattdessen die Stirn kraus, _besorgt, besorgt, meine Nee-chan hat mal wieder einen ihrer Tage, ist es etwa schon diese Zeit des Monats?_

„‚Auf dem Mädchenklo im dritten Stock im zweiten Jahr der Mittelschule‘“, zitierte sie abfällig. Sarkasmus triefte in unsichtbaren Lechzen von jedem ihrer Worte und innerlich sprangen Lights Augenbrauen verstehend nach oben.

_Ah, es hat sich also schon verbreitet. Schneller als erwartet._

Aber äußerlich wahrte er die Maske des besorgten kleinen Bruders.

„Oh, Misa-nee-chan“, sagte er mitfühlend, die Augenlieder auf Halbachter als er eine Hand über Misas verkrampfte Faust in seinem Hemd legte. „Du darfst auf solche dummen Gerüchte doch nicht hören! Die wurden sicher nur aus Eifersucht verbreitet. Immerhin bist du die hübscheste Nee-chan überhaupt.“ Er lächelte sie an, strahlend, überzeugend, und hörte einige der Mädchen aus seiner Klasse geradezu _gurren._

„So aufmerksam“

„Was für ein guter kleiner Bruder“

„Ich wünschte er wäre _mein_ Bruder!“

„ _Ha_ , als ob! Das wäre dann doch nicht mehr legal.“

Wie erbärmlich, dass er damit als Teenager noch durchkam. _Du bist immerhin die hübscheste Nee-chan überhaupt,_ äffte er sich in seinem Kopf selbst nach. 

Abstoßend. 

Seine Klassenkameraden waren allesamt erbärmlich und abstoßend und so unglaublich dumm und naiv, dass es schon wehtat.

Misa starrte ihn für ein paar Momente unbeeindruckt an, ihr Gesicht frei von jeglichen Emotionen, und wow, das hatte er schon lange nicht mehr geschafft. Normalerweise nahm Misa sein Verhalten einfach nur so hin. _Eines Tages wird dir deine schöne Maskerade um die Ohren fliegen,_ hatte sie zu sagen gepflegt, bis sie selbst angefangen hatte, sich hinter einer Maske aus süßen Worten und Wimpergeklimper zu verstecken. 

_Dir auch, Schwesterherz._

Dann atmete sie aus, langsam, eine Geste, die durch ihren ganzen Körper ging. Ihre Hand bebte, aber sie ließ locker _(widerwillig)_ und setze ihn auf seinem Stuhl ab. Light lächelt ihr aufmunternd zu, als er den Kragen flachdrückte, die nun lockere Krawatte zurechtzog.

„Schwamm drüber“, murmelte er ihr zu, die Lippen durch die Worte kaum bewegt. Ihr Gesicht blieb noch für einige Sekunden blank, und ddan—als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt. Sie strahlte und da war das Idol, das von der ganzen Schule vergöttert wurde.

„Natürlich!“, zwitscherte sie, ihre Stimme ein Sing-Sang, und sie warf Light einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Ich dachte nur, du hättest vielleicht falsche Informationen ausgegeben, _Otouto_.“

Er achtete darauf, so geschockt auszusehen, als hätte Misa gerade einen Welpen direkt vor ihm gekickt. Mit 10-Zentimeter Absätzen.

„Ich? Niemals, Misa-nee-chan!“ Die Mädchen quietschten wieder und seufzten verträumt und Misa nickte, sodass die blonden Haare auf und ab wippten, und ihr Kinn war angespannt, als sie auf den Hacken kehrt machte und aus dem Klassenzimmer stolzierte. Sie blieb aber kurz stehen, in der Tür, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Die Ruhe in Person.

„Wir reden dann später, Light“, sagte sie, beiläufig, ein Adieu an ihren Bruder, den sie nach dem Unterricht wiedersehen würde.

Light derweilen saß an seinem Platz, gefasst, und blinzelte langsam. _Ah_ , dachte er wieder zu sich selbst, _dieses Mal hab ich sie wirklich wütend gemacht._ Aber er dachte es herablassend, ein stummes _zeig mir was du drauf hast, Schwesterherz._

Zu seinen starrenden Klassenkameraden, die das mittlerweile schon fast gewohnt waren, sagte er nur: „Es ist diese Zeit des Monats“, bloß ein wenig auf der wehmütigen Seite. Die Jungs hatten einen „Ahhhhh“-Moment, die Mädchen verzogen verstehend das Gesicht und begannen zu ttuschel—„Ich hab Schokokekse dabei, ob Misa-senpai vielleicht einen haben möchte?“ und Light dachte sich nur—

Amöben. Allesamt.

Und als der Lehrer durch die Tür gestakst kam, wanderten seine Gedanken zu aufgerissenen schwarzen Augen und Erdbeerkuchen und er blendete die lungernde Bedrohung, die seine Furie einer Schwester darstellte, völlig aus.

* * *

Es war nach der letzten Stunde—Sport. Die Blicke klebten mehr als sonst an ihm (die Wangen noch rot angelaufen, die Haare leicht verschwitzt, einfach _unwiderstehlich_ , wer konnte es ihnen auch verübeln?) und er unterdrückte den Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen.

Schien, als hätte Misa keine Zeit verloren.

„Hab gehört—“

„—kann es nicht fassen—“

„—und das ausgerechnet von Yagami-kun—“

„—soll Beweise geben—“

„—schwarze Limo—“

Er hatte die Worte uninteressiert über sich schwappen lassen, bis zu den letzten, die er beiläufig aufgeschnappt hatte.

_Schwarze Limo._

Es gab keinen Zweifel, was Misa benutzt hatte.

Und wenn man vom Teufel sprach—

„Outouto-chan~!“ flötete sie fröhlich, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Linken, den, der seine Schultasche nicht hielt, und sie blinzelte ihn unschuldig durch den blonden Mopp hindurch an. „Hattest du einen schönen Schultag?“, fragte sie, klimperte bei jedem Wort mit den, trotz fehlenden Make Ups, langen Wimpern. 

Er lächelte engelsgleich auf sie herab. „Natürlich—wie jeden Tag.“ Sie strahlte, als würde seine Aussage sie überglücklich machen, und man konnte eine Reihe von hormongesteuerter Schuljungen (und in gewissen Fällen Schulmädchen) praktisch auf die Knie fallen hören.

Light lachte sie innerlich aus.

Sie dachten wahrscheinlich, wie perfekt, wie _unschuldig und rein_ ihre geliebte ‚Misa-chan‘ doch war. 

Unschuldig war seine Schwester nicht mehr, seit ihr Vater vor vier Jahren die (  
Scotchflasche unbeaufsichtigt hatte stehen lassen.

Oder seit dem zweiten Jahr der Mittelschule.

Light musste sich wirklich beherrschen, nicht hier und jetzt in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„A-Ah, Yagami-san?“

„Hm?“ Misa und Light ließen es gleichzeitig aus und das Mädchen lief knallrot an. Sie nestelte nervös an ihrem Rockzipfel und ihre Freundin, die nicht weniger nervös aussah, rammte ihr den Ellbogen in die Seite.

„I-Ich meinte—Yagami-kun. Sind…. Sind die Gerüchte wahr?“ Zu Beginn hatte sie noch unsicher gewirkt, aber die letzten Worte waren in einem einzelnen Luftrausch herausgekommen. Ihre Wangen waren immer noch rot angelaufen, aber ihre Augen waren jetzt neugierig aufgerissen. Fast schon hungrig für den neuesten Tratsch—den neuesten Tratsch über einen der Yagami Geschwister.

Light lächelte besonnen und legte den Kopf schief. „Gerüchte? Was denn für Gerüchte?“ Das Mädchen klappte den Mund auf und gleich wieder zu, als war sie nur ungern die Überbringerin der Nachrichten. 

Aber das musste sie auch gar nicht sein.

Misa zog an seinem Ärmel, bis er sie ansah. „Ah—uhm, hast du es etwa noch nicht gehört? Gerüchte behaupten, dass du gesehen wurdest, wie du in eine schwarze Limo gestiegen bist—und dort jemanden geküsst hast!“ Ihr Mund war geschockt zu einem O verformt, als sie die Betonung auf _geküsst_ legte. Er hörte auch einige der anderen Schüler geschockt jauchzen, aber es war die Minderheit—die meisten tauschten nur unbehagliche, aber dennoch neugierige, Blicke aus. „Und sie sagen, es war ein _Mann_! Ein _älterer_ Mann.“

Sie fing an, an ihrer Unterlippe rumzukauen, als wäre es nun _ihr_ zuwider, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen. Sie lehnte sich vor, dass sie ihm besser zuflüstern konnte, aber Light wusste, dass die nächsten Worte gerade laut genug sein würden, damit jeder auf dem nun totenstillen Schulhof in der Lage sein würde, sie zu vernehmen.

„Sind… sind sie etwa wahr, Light? Hast du dir einen…“ Sie wedelte mit der Hand herum und kam noch näher, dimmte ihre Stimme, und flüsterte: „Einen _Sugar Daddy_ zugelegt?“ Jetzt hatte sie auch noch Tränen in den Augen, als sie die Arme um ihn warf.

So überaus theatralisch.

_Du bist erbärmlich, Misa._

Aber er war sich bewusst über die teure Burberry Uhr an seinem Handgelenk, die pikfeinen Llacklederschuhe—und das waren nur die Geschenke, die er noch unauffällig genug im Schulalltag tragen konnte.

„Ist es denn so schlimm? Bieten wir dir nicht genug? Wenn Mama und Papa davon wüssten!“ Sie schluchzte und Light spürt Nässe an seinem Nacken.

_**So** erbärmlich, Misa._

„Aber, aber Misa-nee-chan“, begann er, das besonnene Lächeln nach wie vor auf seinen Lippen, obwohl er nichts lieber tun würde, als ihr hübsches Gesicht einzuschlagen. „Das sind doch bloß Gerüchte! Nichts weiter. Da ist nichts Wahres dran.“

Sie schniefte leise und ließ ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken versteckt. „Lügst du mich auch nicht an?“, murmelte sie. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück, ihre Hände in einem Klammergriff an seinem Hemd (wenn sie so weitermachte, brauchte er noch ein Neues), als sie ihn misstrauisch unter vollen Wimpern ansah. „Ich hätte es lieber unter besseren Umständen angesprochen“, ein vielsagender Seitenblick zu der gaffenden Menge, „aber…“ Sie unterbrach sich selbst, als wüsste sie nicht, wie sie das Nächste formulieren sollte. Sie holte tief Luft, ein harter Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als würde sie sich zusammenreißen— _Stell dich nicht so an, Misa!,_ stand in ihren Augen geschrieben. Für einen Moment war Light fast schon beeindruckt. Es gab eben doch einen Grund, warum Agenturen Misa hinterherrannten und ihr jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ablasen, um wenigstens den Vertrag für einen einzigen Film in die Finger zu bekommen.

Aber eben nur _fast_ , denn sie war vielleicht eine gute Schauspielerin, aber er war ein Exzellenter.

„Ich hab die Geschenke gesehen. Die neuen Konsolen, das Handy, die Kleider. Ich weiß, du hast Mama und Papa gesagt, sie wären von deinem Teilzeitjob, aber ich glaube, wir wissen beide, dass du keinen hast.“ Sie wirkte wieder den Tränen nahe. „Oder sollte ich besser sagen, wir wissen beide, _was_ dein sogenannter Teilzeitjob ist?“ Sie schluchzte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein weiteres zu unterdrückten. Stattdessen wimmerte sie leise, ihr Pony praktischerweise vor den Augen, dass er den Ausdruck in ihnen versteckte.

(Light wusste, dass es ein schalkhaftes Glänzen war.)

Aber Light ließ sich davon nicht beirren; er legte Misa die Hände auf die Schultern, ein besorgter Schatten über seinem Gesicht. „Misa… nicht das schon wieder…“ Der letzte Part war nur geflüstert, als ob er nicht einmal mitbekam, dass er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte. Er beachtete, seine Stirn in Falten zu werfen, sodass er besorgt aber auch fix und fertig aussah. Als würde das so, so unglaublich oft passieren und er einfach nicht mehr weiter wüsste.

„Misa“, begann er, legte eine kurze Pause ein, in der er tief Luft holte. „Misa“, wiederholte er zum dritten Mal, „Ich glaube, wir müssen Vater endlich sagen, was wirklich mit seinem Scotchvorrat passiert ist. Das kann nicht so weitergehen, Misa.“ Er krallte die Finger um ihre knochigen Schultern und schüttelte sie sanft, als wolle er sie mit dieser Bewegung allein zur Vernunft bringen. „Du hast ein Problem, Misa, und ich kann nicht weiter mitansehen, wie du dich selbst ruinierst.“

Ihre vollen Lippen waren wieder zu dem O zurückgekehrt, aber ihre Augen—sie _glühten_ , und die dunklen Pupillen schienen ihn mit Willenskraft alleine erstechen zu wollen.

Aber sie zwang ihr Gesicht zu einem sanften Gesichtsausdruck. „Aber die Handschellen, Light“, gurrte sie, flatterte die Lieder, ignorierte seine Worte, als wären sie ein lästiges Insekt, dass ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nicht würdig war. „Ich hab sie gesehen. Und ich hab auch die— _die Bilder_ und die _Videos_ gesehen. Wie er dich dazu gezwungen hat, 24/7 an ihn gekettet zu sein, keine Sekunde Privatsphäre. Und wie er dich die ganze Zeit _begrabscht_ hat“, sie spuckte die letzten Worte verächtlich aus, „und _du hast ihn einfach gelassen._ “ Sie blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

Light war dankbar für sein Selbstvertrauen, denn ansonsten wären wahrscheinlich hässliche rote Flecken über seinen Hals gewandert, verräterisch und allesaussagend.

Alas, seine Maske war perfekt, und Misa konnte sagen, was sie wollte; letzten Endes würde sie es sein, die alle für dement abstempeln würden.

(Er wünschte sich trotzdem nichts sehnlicher, als Finger um ihren zarten Hals zu legen und einfach _zuzudrücken_.)

„Wenn ‚Mama und Papa‘ doch nur wüssten, wofür du dein hart verdientes Geld ausgibst“, fing er an, „für diese… _Outfits_ , die viel mehr als Reizwäsche als sonst was durchgehen.“ Er lächelte hässlich. „Aber ich schätze, das gefällt Kiyomi-chan, huh?“

 _Bam_ —eine Faust landete in seinem Gesicht und sein Rücken machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. Die Schultasche flog in hohem Bogen über die Köpfe der japsenden Menge und Light rollte sich automatisch zur Seite, als Misa weit mit dem Arm ausholte.

„Wie kannst du es bloß _wagen—_ “, kreischte sie, ihre Stimme mindestens fünf Oktaven zu hoch. Light sprang hastig auf die Füße, flink wie eine Katze, und wich dem nächsten Schlag aus; genauso dem danach und dem _danach._ Aber Misa schien nach einer Weile die Geduld zu verlieren und sie holte nochmals aus—dieses Mal jedoch mit dem Fuß. Ein weißer Spangenschuh schlug gegen seinen Knöchel und Light konnte ein Zischen nicht unterdrücken, als er auf dem anderen Bein humpelte und Finger gegen seinen nun schmerzenden Knöchel presste.

„Da hat wohl mal wieder jemand den morgendlichen Kaffee gegen die Flasche getauscht“, raunte er. Dieses Mal war er aber nicht schnell genug und Misas Faust landete wieder in seinem Gesicht.

Er wollte so gerne zurückschlagen, aber nicht, während die ganze Schule zuschaute.

( _Später_ , sagte er sich selbst, _später ist noch genug Zeit dafür._ )

Lights Gesicht pulsierte, aber es war nicht annähernd das Schlimmste, was Misa ihm jemals angetan hatte. Fast schon mühelos fing er ihre Arme bei den Handgelenken ab und drückte zu, bis es wehtat. Misa verzog jedoch keine Miene, bemerkte den Schmerz wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, und funkelte ihn lieber wütend an.

„Vorsicht“, warnte Light grinsend, „deine Verrücktheit ist zu sehen.“ Falsche Worte, denn noch bevor er irgendwie reagieren konnte, schlug Misa wieder mit dem Fuß aus—und traf dieses Mal dort, wo es _wirklich_ wehtat.

Hinter ihm sogen die meisten Schüler scharf die Luft ein, die Jungs hatten das Gesicht mitfühlend verzogen und murmelten Dinge wie „Autsch“ und „Armer Kerl“. Light lachte kurz. Das war nichts gegen Misas Tritte mit 10-Zentimeter Absätzen. Die Dinger waren Mörderutensilien.

Höllisch weh tat es trotzdem.

Er war auf die Knie gesunken und Misa stand drohend über ihm, auf ihrem Gesicht ein entschlossener Ausdruck. Er grinste zuckersüß zu ihr hinauf. „Hinterhältig“, war alles, was er sagte. Misa grinste als Antwort spöttisch. 

„Sagst gerade _du_ “, erwiderte sie. „Du wusstest, was passieren würde, wenn du Kiyomi erwähnst.“

Das hatte er allerdings. Aber Misas Reaktion war zu köstlich gewesen, als dass er sie _nicht_ hätte erwähnen können. 

Light wollte schon etwas sagen, aber Misa war noch nicht fertig; rechthaberisch hatte sie sich vor ihm aufgebaut, ihre Figur einen langen Schatten über ihn ziehend, die Arme arrogant vor der Brust verschränkt. „Aber weiß du was, Light? Du kannst mich ruhig eine Lesbe nennen, aber zumindest bin ich keine _Edelnutte_.“ 

Light hatte keine Ahnung, wie sein Gesicht im Moment aussah, aber er wusste zumindest, wie Misas aussah, nachdem er sie zu Boden getackelt hatte. Er presste seinen Ellbogen gegen ihre Luftröhre, sodass ein angestrengtes Schnaufen über ihre hübschen Lippen flutschte. Schock stand kurz in ihren Augen geschrieben, bis sie sich wieder einfing und sie siegessicher zu strahlen begannen. Stolz darauf, ihren ach-so-perfekten Bruder endlich aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben. 

„Sag das nochmal“, zischte Light, drückte seinen Arm aber fester gegen Misas Hals, die daraufhin röcheln musste. 

„Was—“, presste Misa hervor, ihre nächsten Worte abgehakt und ein paar Silben verschluckt, aber ihr Lächeln giftig, als sie in die rasenden Augen über sich starrte, „—hast du etwa echt gedacht, dass er dich wirklich lieben würde? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass er ein Bastard ist. Ein ,hinterhältiger Lügner`. Warum sollte er dann nicht für deinen hübschen kleinen Hintern lügen? “ Und damit rammte sie ihr Knie gegen besagten „hübschen kleinen Hintern“, dass Light vornüber kippte und sie unter ihm herausrutschen konnte. Er stolperte Gesicht voraus ins Gras, und noch bevor er aufstehen konnte, drückte ihn ein Gewicht auf seinem Rücken vollends nach unten. Finger woben sich in seine Haare und _zogen_. 

Light presste die Zähne aufeinander. „Besser ein Sexspielzeug als ein Experiment.“ Sie zog fester und Light biss sich auf die Zunge, dass sie wund wurde, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. 

„Wenn von uns beiden jemand ein Experiment ist, dann bist das doch wohl _du_.“ Kurz Stille. Schweiß sammelte sich in Lights Nacken, als er versuchte, Misa von seinem Rücken zu werfen—erfolglos. Frustriert bohrte er die Finger in die Erde unter ihm. „Ein ziemlich riskantes Experiment, wenn man bedenkt, dass er in den Knast kommt, wenn die falschen Leute Wind von eurer _Beziehung_ bekommen.“ Sie betonte das Wort _Beziehung_ abwertend, damit er auch genau wusste, was sie davon hielt. „Immerhin ist er doch schon, hm, 23 war es, nicht wahr? Und du bist—oh. _Minderjährig._ “ Sie lachte herablassend und Light holte aus. Ohne Reue schmiss er ihr eine Kombination aus Erde und Gras in die Augen. Sie schrie auf und ließ überrascht seine Haare los, war aber nicht schnell genug, ihre Augen zu schließen. Dreck landete in ihnen und sie blinzelte verzweifelt, um die Eindringlinge rauszubekommen. Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen. „Mistkerl“, fauchte sie. Ihre Finger tastenden verzweifelt um den wundern Bereich herum, zu ängstlich, um reinzufahren und den Dreck versehentlich noch weiter reinzuschieben.

Light stand auf, langsam und unsicherer auf den Beinen als zuvor. Seine Frisur war ein einziges Durcheinander und da waren Flecken auf seiner Uniform, über die er lieber nicht nachdachte. Seine Wange und sein Knöchel begannen wieder zu pochen, dass er auch ja nicht die Schwellungen vergaß, die sich dort sicherlich mittlerweile gebildet hatten, und da war eine wunde, rote Stelle auf Misas Hals.

Betont gelassen wuschelte er sich durch die Haare. „Miststück“, murmelte er zurück, nicht wirklich daran interessiert, ob sie ihn gehört hatte oder nicht. Hatte sie natürlich, wenn man nach ihrem scharfen Seitenblick ging.

Auf dem Pausenhof hatte sich eine… eigenartige Gelassenheit ausgebreitet. Misa hatte nun wirklich Tränen in den Augen und rieb ihre Knöchel verzweifelt gegen ihre Lieder, und Light sah verheerend aus, und die Schüler tuschelten und zeigten auf sie und Gerücht um Gerücht wurde wahrscheinlich gerade in die Welt gesetzt, aber Light fühlte sich… befreit. Ruhig und entspannt, sorglos und unbeschwert wie er es nur nach einem Kampf mit Misa (und von Zeit zu Zeit mit L) sein konnte.

Oder nach Sex.

Light ließ seine Knochen knacken, erst die Schultern, dann die Finger. Die Sonne war schon halb untergegangen und tauchte alles in sanfte Farbtöne, das vollkommene Gegenteil zu der Stimmung, die noch vor wenigen Minuten geherrscht hatte. Light ließ seinen Blick durch die Menge gleiten, auf der Suche nach seiner Schultasche. Verdammte Misa, wenn sein Handy nun kaputt war und er eine Nachricht von L verpasste, konnte sie was erleben.

„Hey, ihr da! Was ist denn hier los?“ Ein Lehrer kam aus der Schule gelaufen, keiner, den Light kannte. Automatisch verzog er das Gesicht, und Misas und sein Blick kreuzten sich. Ihr Gesicht war genauso angespannt und in ihren Augen stand der selbe Gedanke geschrieben wie in Lights—mit so vielen Zeugen brauchten sie gar nicht erst daran denken, ihren Kampf zu vertuschen.

Light seufzte. Sah so aus, als könnte er sich seine heißersehnte Dusche mit L fürs erste abschminken.


End file.
